


Like an Open Book

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Erotica, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Masturbation, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy reads a chapter of Icha Icha Paradise out loud for Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Like an Open Book

“Keep reading,” Kakashi ordered, voice low and husky with arousal. He worked his hand furiously between his legs, pumping the erection hanging out of his pants obscenely, openly on display for his audience of one.

“… ‘I always wanted you. Always knew there was no one except you that could make me feel this way…’ Lust burned in the clever kunoichi’s bright eyes, and she felt the searing desire burn through her muscular body. Her heart pounded wildly behind the bouncing breasts that could barely fit in Ren’s hands as he groped them. After a lifetime of second-guessing and missed opportunities and twice-shies, they were finally in each other’s arms, hearts laid as bare as their bodies. Her childhood friend’s hand dipped low between his lover’s legs, lovingly caressing the scars along the way, badges of honor and proof of all she’d lived through and fought through. Finally, the felt the first touch of his heat as his fingers finally found her…” Guy paused.

Face flushed and sweaty, breathing labored, Kakashi looked up at Guy, eyes half-lidded in annoyance. “Keep reading,” he prodded again.

“Do… Do you really want me to read this, Rival?” Guy asked through gritted teeth. His face was somehow redder than Kakashi’s. Kakashi loved that embarrassed look on his face. It turned him on even more than his voice, honestly. His dick eagerly leaked pre-cum onto the bed.

They were alone in Kakashi’s apartment –aside from Mr. Ukki, who Guy periodically glanced at shyly, as if it could hear him and would be scandalized by all of this. Since Guy was always so curious about Kakashi’s books, Kakashi had invited him over for once to read them for himself.

Out loud.

To Kakashi.

To really help him get an appreciation for the literature that Guy just couldn’t seem to understand otherwise.

Kakashi let out a breathless chuckle, hand stilling for a moment. “Fuck, Guy. Right when we were getting to the good part.” He leaned into Guy, letting his fluffy white hair tickle Guy’s nose. With a smug smile, he teased, “Can’t do it, huh? Even though I read these books so easily…? Well, I guess I’m just more unflappable than you.”

The taunts worked, as always. Guy’s brow crinkled in frustration. Then, his eyes alit with that competitive nature of his, and he grinned that cocky grin that made Kakashi even harder. “Anything you can do, I can do, too, Rival! Even if it’s… reading this.” Guy’s cheeks turned redder, but he took a breath, cleared his throat, and got back to reading, “His fingers found her forbidden fruit, the sweet fruit he’d dreamed of for so long. He played with her pearl…” Guy continued.

“Impressive. I stand corrected,” Kakashi drawled, nodding towards the well-loved hardback book in Guy’s hands. Kakashi’s hand started moving again, to the rhythm of Guy’s voice, as he prompted, “Keep going. I’m almost there.”

Guy’s mouth twitched and his gaze flickered at Kakashi, lingering on the sight of his straining cock. Kakashi grinned and worked a little harder to put on a show for him, pumping his hips and tugging his own clothes in an almost-striptease.

“…He pulled away from her,” Guy kept reading, trying to focus on the words on the page. He kept looking over at Kakashi with every brief pause he took. “And she whined, suddenly feeling lonelier and colder than ever in her life. His warmth returned in full force when he brought his head low between her legs, licking up the dripping moisture. She was sweet and musky on his tongue. He savored the taste of her, drinking in the sounds of his partner’s pleasure. She was loud as she desperately cried, and he’d never heard his name sound more alluring than it did when it rolled off her lips. This girl –this woman—his best friend –was his favorite taste and his favorite song. ‘Please—Ren-kun—I want your dick in me! I want your semen in me! Please, please, please,’ she gasped.” Guy’s words trembled.

Kakashi’s breathing got harder, and he squirmed on the bed, seeking extra friction. Guy’s melodious voice filled him with thoughts about how he would sound, moaning Kakashi’s name like that, speaking sincerely the words that Kakashi was tricking him into saying right now. Kakashi’s dick throbbed at the mental image of it.

“…Yui moaned as her womanhood was pounded with fervor. The ravenous Ren pounded his firm, pulsating dick deep into her trembling, hot tight passage. ‘More, more—god, I always— I’ve always, always loved you…!’” Kakashi heard, in Guy’s deep, shaky baritone.

Guy was a lot like Yui. Loyal, powerful, stubborn, shier than he looked. Or maybe it was the other way around, and she reminded Kakashi of Guy. Maybe that was what had gotten Kakashi so hooked on these books in the first place.

Kakashi stroked himself more fervently, hips rising slightly with each stroke, fucking into his hand. Guy continued to read aloud, but Kakashi only glanced at him occasionally, concentrating on his own fist and the sound of Guy’s voice. He pushed his shirt up and rubbed a hand over a flat pink nipple, moaning as he gave it a pinch, leaving behind a bit of shine from his lube. Once again, Guy’s gaze lingered on Kakashi. He was enjoying the show.

Kakashi bucked his hips more, played with his chest more. His whimpers and quiet groans got louder as he sped up and Guy kept reading, getting closer and closer to a release. 

“…Want me to keep going?” Guy asked, halting abruptly. This time, he’d stopped half out of timidity and half out of the opportunity to taunt Kakashi.

It wasn’t going to work. Kakashi just looked him in the eyes again with a smile. “No. You can stop there for now, Guy,” Kakashi said, answering his dare with one of his own.

In an instant, with a single deft movement, Guy was pinned underneath Kakashi, their bodies tangling on Kakashi’s large bed, jumpsuit and vest tossed off onto the floor.

“Since you’re having that much trouble reading it, I’ll show you this next part myself. I have it memorized.”


End file.
